In order to suppress a surge voltage generated between the positive-side input terminal and the negative-side input terminal of a power conversion circuit incorporated in a semiconductor module, Patent Document 1 provides a snubber capacitor, serving as a surge voltage absorbing element, connected between the positive-side input terminal and the negative-side input terminal.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-135895